DESCRIPTION (Parts have been adapted directly from the application) With NIH support the Washington University faculty has successfully trained individuals for careers in endocrinology and metabolism for 38 years, and conducted an integrated program for training academicians in both Medicine and Pediatrics for 29 years. At least 25 of the products of this program are now senior professors and scores hold intermediate junior faculty positions at diverse institutions. The training focus is on diabetes and related disorders, an area with a long and productive research history at Washington University. The Training Program is based in the Metabolism Divisions of the Departments of Medicine and Pediatrics. It is coordinated closely with the highly relevant research activities of NIH Centers (Diabetes Research and Training, Mass Spectrometry, Lipid Research and General Clinical Research), program projects (8), individual research grants (93), and other grants (6) as well as Juvenile Diabetes Foundation (JDF) (7), American Diabetes Association (ADA) (9) and Veterans Administration grants, that of the Department of Pathology, Cell Biology, Biological Chemistry, Genetics, Pharmacology and Surgery, and that of the Division of Bone and Mineral Metabolism. Training is conducted by the Director, 23 primary, and 17 associate faculty all of whom are actively involved in diabetes-related research ranging from molecular and cellular biology, biochemistry, immunology and genetics to human physiology and pathophysiology. Fourteen of the faculty hold primary or joint appointments in pre- clinical departments.